Maximum Ride- The Exchange Student
by Curlupanddiebutterfly
Summary: Max leaves Australia to go to America. She lives with the flock and goes to school with them. accompanied by her new friend Ella, and the flock how will high school in America go? is there something between her oh-so-loved host brother? Note the sarcasm? Haha. Better than it sounds, give it a try. FAX of course. EGGY. DUDGE. & more. Also a bit OOC.
1. To the USA

"I'll see you in 11 months." I said forcing myself not to cry, although my mum went to town with it. I was really going to miss her, she's the best mother ever, and makes the best chocolate chip cookies ever. I doubt that anyone could top them, but I've made it my personal mission to see if I can find a better cookie while I'm gone.

"Oh Max, honey don't go! I already miss you so much!" Mum barely got the words out with her stifled- attempted, but not so stifled- cries. I hug her one last time knowing that if I don't go now I'll miss my flight. She kisses me on the forehead, and with that I walk away. I don't look back because I know if I do I'll want to fling myself into her arms and make her happy again. I hate it when she's sad, but this is the biggest opportunity yet and I'm not giving it up for anything. But even as I walk away I can feel mum boring holes into my back, and I can even still hear her cries replaying in my head. Oh god, so much for _her_ plan not to cry. We've been preparing for this day for almost two years now, and even while I'm dragging myself onto this plane, I can't help but feel a tad guilty. I know she's going to be so lonely, but she knows I would never give this up.

Well now that I'm settled into this death trap, I may as well explain some things. My name is Maximum, Maximum Martinez Ride. I know what a name, but I happen to love my name, Maximum is a strong name but it's also unique, Martinez is my mum's maiden name, she's Hispanic, and Ride is my last name. I could never ask for a better name. Mum's always saying how it suits me, and my brown hair and brown eyes. I'm average as all get out. I have the eye colour of chocolate, don't get me wrong I love chocolate -it's definitely a great for bribery- but my eye colour is plain, and the only thing special about my hair is it has some sun streaks here and there. I get both my eyes and hair from my mum, but she absolutely pulls average off! I get the rest from my dad, he passed a while back when I was younger, left me a bunch of money and that's how I'm on this plane right now.

As for my life, it's really only been my mum and me. Although she does have another daughter, after she was born her father took her away, and she tried her best to find her but never could. She was really depressed. I was only one at the time and dad had already passed, so I didn't really know him, nor do I remember him. I've spent my whole life in Australia, I lived in the suburbs of Sydney, Parramatta to be exact. Though I always kept to myself and wasn't really outgoing so I didn't have many friends, and I basically didn't leave the house much except with my mum. I know sad right? This is the biggest thing I have ever chosen to do.

As far I know, the student exchange thingy, is giving me a friend for the flight and apparently, she stays right next door to where I'm staying, she's and exchange student too. As the last people were coming on, I thought that I would have all three seats to myself for the sixteen- I think- hour flight. But that bubble bursted as a girl who looked about a year younger than me sat down with a smile. She sat right next to me – I was on the window seat- and her bag occupied the other seat. Once we were both settled and comfy, she beamed shyly at me.

"Hi I'm Ella." She said in a kind, bubbly voice.

I smiled at her "Max."

She smiled, and started a conversation as the plane took off, here I come America.

"Where are you from?" she asked me, although she looked kind of scared. Huh?

"Parramatta, you?" I replied trying to be as nice as I could. Like I said before I've never really had close friends or any for that matter, so this was kind of new to me. I wondered why she was talking to me? Like I know its manners and all, but I usually scare people off. I took a moment to look her up and down, she had long, deep, brown wavy hair. Brown chocolatey eyes like mine, she looked kind of Hispanic and was slightly tanned in a golden way. She reminded me a bit of my mother.

"New Castle." She gave me once again another smile, and continued "So, Max I'm just going to say this now because I can't not say it. YOU ARE DROP DEAD GORGEOUS OMG IM JEALOUS!" she sort of whisper shouted that end part but I got it. Once the words actually I sunk in I was shocked. The only person who really said it to me was my mum, sad yes. But still.

"Nah, but thanks I guess" I replied trying to sound as normal as I could, but I was in awe at her words. After that we kept on chatting and I decided I liked her, she was nice, and might I say stunning! But I was glad that when school started I would have a friend. Even if she was a year younger then me I was pretty content.

When I'm not sleeping I'm talking to Ella. Even though I've pinpointed about a thousand differences – we are almost opposites – I've managed to grow quite fond of her. I have this sense to protect her and not let anyone hurt her. I know I will come through, even if she doesn't know it, I have her back. Eat, sleep, talk, repeat. That's all we did, and I actually found myself enjoying it. She was very nice, and I swear she wouldn't hurt a fly.

 **So i hope you enjoyed chapter 1! Please review. I know it was short but my minimum is one thousand words, also i will upload often hopefully so the small chapters shouldn't be a bother. This chapter and the next will be just a story starter so there wont be any huge drama. There will be small things though, it's cute IMHO. Will be posting the next chapter soon!**


	2. Meeting the Family

Once the flight was beginning to descend an air hostess delivered Ella and I a message, saying that we will both have the same limousine to be taken to our houses! I was also aware that we lived next door but a LIMO! We made our way down the airport of LA and collected our bags, our boxes had already shipped. we dragged ourselves over to the exiting doors and found a chauffeur with a sign that read 'Maximum M Ride, Ella M Defawno'. So, we followed the dude and got comfy in the- wait for it- LIMO! We spent the ride just talking and sleeping, once again. It was roughly around 3 hours to get where we were going, and where that was, well I wasn't one hundred percent sure. Nevertheless, we pulled into one of the most amazing streets I've ever seen. The houses were to-die-for and backed onto the Bay. As we pulled up to a drive way, I took in the features of the house. It was your cliché ocean front house, and although it had twenty-four-seven access to the beach, it also had, might I say, gigantic pool! It was one of those houses where it shared the pool with two other houses, I guess they must be close, but all three houses were guh-or-geous! . I mean this is where Els and I will be living for 12 months! I couldn't imagine leaving. Right as Ella and I were piling out of the limo, gaping at our new homes, about 10 or more people rushed out with bright smiles and excited expressions.

"You made it girls. Oh, aren't you too just precious. The pair of you are beautiful and I can barely wait to be your host mom for a year!" a woman with dirty blonde hair exclaimed. I looked her over and decided that I liked her, so when she hugged me it was less awkward. I looked over at the rest of them and decided this would be my family for 12 months so I'm going to have to like them.

"Hi, I'm Ella Defawno." Ella spoke shyly. The woman just beamed at her then turned to me.

"Oh I'm, uh, Max, Maximum Ride." I cannot believe that I stuttered with _my_ own name. The lady's smile widened, and I started to wonder just how big her smile could get.

"Girls my name is Alice, I'm legally Max's host mom, but I'll be just the same to you Ella, darling. Considering we are sharing the properties." She said happily then ushered the rest of them over. The first to come was a little girl who looked to be about eight, with golden curls that floated around her head like a halo. She had electric blue eyes, that seemed to stare into your mind. I honestly felt like she could read my mind through my eyes, as weird as that sounds. "Max, Ella this is Angel, Gazzy here's little sister." A small boy with the same blond hair, and electric blue eyes, came into view. He had a cowlick and looked to be around ten. They were both so cute I just wanted to hug them. Ella did.

"Hi," she bent down to them. "I'm Ella and this is Max." Ella gestured to me, and I did a squat, copying Els. Angel rushed into my arms and hugged me. She was so gorgeous and so cute, I just wanted to hold her forever. I stood up with Angel still in my arms and Gazzy clinging to my leg, smiling at Alice. She was smiling back to as she gave me a look saying, _be-happy-because-they-don't-just-hug-random-strangers-they-like-you._ I giggled to myself and Angel gave me a sloppy kiss to the cheek. She was so sweet.

"Hi ZOMG I've been waiting so long to meet you both. Oh, your both so gorgeous. We are going to be best friends all three of us. We could go get pedicures, and manicures. OMG we could go shopping and to the beach. We can do anything we want. I'm so freaking excited!" A girl with tanned skin basically just said that in one breath, and by the looks of her, she probably could've said more. Ella and I smiled back, and the girl wrapped us up in a tight bear hug together.

"Now, now Nudge. Let's try not to scare them away when they just got here." A boy said as he joined the group to stand in front of us. He was tall, and lanky. He had shaggy strawberry blonde hair, and a creamy white skin tone his face was almost covered with freckles, and he had vibrant blue eyes. They weren't electric like Angel and Gazzy's, his are paler. "Hey I'm Iggy." The boy held his hand out, but he wasn't looking at me. He was staring at Ella with a small grin. Ella seemed to notice because she had the slightest tint of colour planted on her cheeks.

"Max." I said shaking his hand. To be good with this one I'm going to have to get past the few layers of _sexist-pig_ that seemed to radiate off of him.

"Ella." She replied giggling as she shook his hand. Uh-huh I might have to talk to Els here about a little crush that she seems to adopt. Two ladies came up from behind and gave us both hugs and warm smiles.

"Hi, I'm Stacey, I'm the mother of this monster here." She ruffled Iggy's hair and he looked at her with a grin. "I'm also the adopted mother of Monique here, but we like to call her Nudge."

Adopted mother, hmm. She seems nice and my guess is the girl who can talk like a bullet is Nudge. I was letting all these new names and information settle into my memory as more and more came up.

"Hey girls, I'm Felicity, Angel and Gazzy's mum." She looked at Angel who sat happily on my hip and Gazzy who was now hanging onto Ella's hand. It looked like we met everyone, and I was quite happy with who we got, they all seemed like a nice, easy going bunch. Just as things were settling into a slightly awkward silence, Alice straightened and turned.

"Nick come over and introduce yourself." She said behind her. I watched as a boy who looked to be about my age, joined the group, with a roll of his eyes. He was wearing all black and had black hair falling into his eyes. He had olive skin and black eyes, his feature stood out and I could tell he was fit through his slightly too tight, black tee.

He sighed and looked me over "Nick." He breathed in a monotone and the first vibes I got from him screamed rich snob. I plastered a fake smile and held back an eye roll. I nodded to him and introduced myself once again. Ella did the same, minus the eye roll and her smile was genuine. Once everyone knew everyone Ella and I grabbed our things, and Alice took me the biggest house, while Ella followed Stacey to one of the smaller houses that surrounded the pool.


	3. Let the Wars Begin

After we were settled in to our new rooms, Ella and I joined the families down at the poolside tables for dinner. Everyone was dressed in their bathing suits, and apparently Ella and I didn't catch the memo. So, we ran up the stairs leading to our room balconies and changed. We joined the families for the second time and took a seat at the tables. To my right, Ella, and to my left, Angel. Alice, Stacey, and Felicity greeted us with plates and plates of delicious smelling food, cooked by Iggy. Everyone piled their plates high, Ella and I hesitated before stacking our plates too. Each person got a bit of everything; pasta, chicken, potato bake, garlic bread, some veggies, and more meat. It was a feast, and here seemed like the everyday dinner. It was the best meal I've ever had, Iggy was an incredible chef. We all thanked him, and the younger kids ran and jumped into the pool. While us older ones waited, I wasn't planning on getting in fully, Iggy seemed to have other ideas. As I was harmlessly seated in my chair watching the younger kids, when the stupid kid, made his way to me, hoisted me, kicking and screaming, into his arms. With that he ran a few steps and brought us both crashing down into the pool, soaking us both entirely. The littler kids all giggled and thrashed around us, Angel swam up and found her way into my arms. She snuggled into me and started playing with the now drenched tendrils of my hair. I turned to see Ella laughing, and the three mother's faces, light with amusement. I whispered something to Angel who nodded and swam into Nudge's arms. I quietly crept out of the pools watery depths and made my way around the back of the poolside tables. Where I made Ella jump, I caught her and took off running, mimicking exactly what Iggy did to me. Ella was screaming and pulling out of my grasp, luckily, I reached the pool fast enough, I leaped, and canon balled with a newly soaked Ella in my arms. I watched as her head bobbed up from the surface and she gave me a cold glare before the both of us, simultaneously burst into laughter, joining the rest of the laughing kids. Everyone except the mothers were in the pool, excluding Nick, he sat on the edge of the pool, a bored expression danced on his features. I felt my smile drop. Snob.

"Don't take it personally, he's always been Mr. Show-no-emotion. Ever since our fathers left for a 'holiday' and never came back." He airs quoted the word holiday and he gave me an understanding smile. I liked this boy, but constantly caught him eyeing Ella up and down with a grin plastered to his face.

I don't quite know how to feel about Nick and his distance towards us. I guess he just doesn't like us. Well that's his problem.

…

I pried my dry eyes open because the sun managed to fry my eyes, even from beneath my eye lids. I glanced over at the small Mickey Mouse clock on my bedside table, 10:03am. I'd slept in. I dragged my refusing body into my new walk in wardrobe and picked my outfit for the day. It was hot, so a thick strap singlet and jean cut offs would do for the day. I opened my door to peer out into the empty hallway and trudged along the soft carpet locking myself into the grand bathroom here at the Costa's beachside mansion. I couldn't help but notice that straight across the hall from my bedroom door was Nick's, except the name on his door read Fang. Mine read Maximum, obviously. I stripped and let the shower water run, I put my dirty laundry into the basket and jumped in to the almost boiling water. I let out a sigh of relief as the steaming water ran over my aching body. This whole jetlag thing isn't working for me. I washed my hair, and face. Then continued to scrub almost every inch of my body. Once I was sure that I was squeaky clean, I shut the water off and wrapped a towel around my soaked body. I dressed myself and wrapped my hair in my towel. I pulled myself back in my room, taking my hair out of my towel and pulling a brush brutally through my snarls. I made my way down the stairs to find Nick or Fang eating at the table, watching some MTV show on the flat screen TV. I made my way into the kitchen and chucked two frozen waffles into the toaster. I grabbed syrup from the cupboard and a plate from the draw. I've been here one night and have not stepped foot into the kitchen and somehow, I simultaneously just knew where everything was. I seem to have an ability to navigate myself around food, and everything that goes with it. I proceeded to drench my waffles in syrup and dump a lot of whipped cream onto it. I grabbed a knife and fork then sat at the table across from Nick. I got up to grab some juice and as I passed him he stuck his leg out and tripped me. I looked up from where I know sit on the floor and gave him a cold glare. For the first time since I got here, he showed emotion; he snickered. I pulled myself up and decided that he just started a war. A war he was going to lose.

"Mom told me to tell you school starts next week." He muttered.

"Where is she?" I questioned. I didn't think Alice was the type of person that isn't around as much.

"Get used to it, she's barely here." Hmm so it'll just be us. I have more time to beat his sorry ass in the war he started. I thought some and wondered if he'd like the colour pink, since he seems to only wear black. Later on that day Nudge took Ella and I into town and showed us the malls, and the hotspots. I made a stop at one of the stores to grab a quick something for later and the three of us spent a great day out on the town. Our chauffer from the airport wasn't only for the airport, he seems to always be the kid's driver, he takes us anywhere, well nearly. After that we hung out in the pool and on the beach, tanning and swimming. None of the mothers were seen today and no one made a fuss. I guess that's normal here at the beach mansions. I need a name for it. I'll think about that later.

After a long day everyone had gotten along well, and once again the only one who didn't really interact was Nick. I remembered the war he started this morning, and soon enough he'd have his pay back. Right now, I was laying on my bed with Ella and we were discussing life here and how we get to live here for 12 months. We were only one day down.

"So, I see Iggy has been almost eye raping you, constantly." I said, with an Is-there-something-you'd-like-to-share tone.

"Ha-ha." She said dryly. She opened her mouth to continue when someone burst through my door. I looked up to see a very _pissed_ Fang, also a very _pink_ Fang. I guess he got his payback earlier than I expected. Ella and I stared, then glanced at each other and burst into laughter. The look on his face was one never to be forgotten, along with the new colour replacing his old olive skin tone. He looked like he had one of those Fluoro pink bodysuits on, except not as Fluoro. It was freaking hilarious. In a split second I had reached for my phone and snapped a couple photos before anyone could do anything. Boy was this moment rememberable.

"Max, what the hell?" he practically shrieked in a very unlike Fang way. More laughter. But the glare we received from him was enough to shut us up. "Your going to pay, Ride. You just wait." With that he left, slamming my door and storming across the hall. Ella and I exchanged looks once more and smothered ourselves in laughter again.


	4. AN

**Hi, sorry for the note but, I made a mistake with Iggy. He is not blind. My bad if there's more of the story saying he is, I will correct it but yeah. he can see!**

 **Thanks for reading, keep up the reviews.**


	5. Truth or Dare?

Later on, that night I was surfing the internet on my laptop, when there was a knock on my door.

"Enter." I said almost instinctively. Iggy popped his head around the door, followed by Nudge then Ella. I got the feeling this wasn't going to be good.

"Uh hey Max, we were just wondering, since you and Ella just got here. We wanted to do something that would help, I don't know, get to know each other better. So, we came to ask if you'd want to do some bonding, specifically a game?" Nudge blurted. Curiosity got the better of me, Iggy must have read my expression because he finished what Nudge had started.

"Truth or dare." He said. Uh oh, this game never ends well, it's the game of the devil. But I'm Max and stuff like that attracts me. I guess I was about to see how crazy this night could get. Since we are all relatively close to or are 17, I thought this night could get pretty damn crazy.

"Sure, I'm in." I said. Ella and Nudge both quietly shrieked while Iggy just grinned. They left my room, to go ask Fang as I quietly realised what exactly I'd just gotten myself into. I was about to play a game of truth or dare, with what I would assume as the two biggest pervs on the planet; Iggy and Fang. I strutted across the hall where Nudge told me Iggy and Fang's friend, Damon from school was coming tonight. He was staying at Iggy's, and something about the way she said told me she was quite a bit excited for our guest. Nudge and I made our way into the theatre room, where we were greeted with pillows, mattresses and food piled into bowls. I guess we were staying in here tonight. Luckily, I was already fitted into my pyjamas, and I realised everyone else was too. I sat on one of the mattresses, along with Iggy, Nudge, and Ella, as Fang and someone, who I assumed to be Damon, walked into the room and sat down on the last of the mattresses. I snatched up a bowl of potato chips and Ella and Nudge squished over so they could eat too. The boys did the same except of their mattresses. Then breaking the silence, Iggy clapped his hands, and rubbed them together with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I'll go first." He said and just by seeing the look on his face I immediately regret agreeing to this game. "Nudge, truth or dare."

"Dare." She didn't look scared at all.

"I dare you to let Damon give you a makeover, Hair and all. Give him five minutes and then your go is over, but you have to leave it for the game." Nudge's smile dropped, and fear was written all over her face. Nudge loved her hair, this was plain torture. She nodded and left the room. She returned with a bag of makeup and hair supplies. She conceded to let Damon torture her, and the look on her face told us all that she hated it, and that Iggy was going to die. Iggy received every glare she could manage between grimaces as her hair was tugged on. Her five minutes were up. Nudge had the most terribly applied makeup I'd ever seen and coming from me that's saying something. Her corkscrew curls were forced into two lopsided piggy tails, they were fluffy as all get out because Damon ran a brush through them. Idiot. Even though I felt really bad, I couldn't help but laugh at what she looked like. She looked ready to kill. Iggy laughed the hardest of us all, obviously proud and not seeming to take effect of the glares Nudge was giving out. It was now Nudge's turn, I was excited to see how she would get her revenge.

"Fang truth or dare?" she asked, Oh so innocently.

"Dare." Fang said, seeming totally uninterested.

"I dare you to tell us one of Iggy's most embarrassing times exactly as you remember it. Iggy's face paled as Fang's grew into a grin. It seemed that Iggy here had some stuff to hide. He looked at Fang pleadingly, but Fang just grinned back evilly.

"Last year, at school Iggy here was sitting in class when all of a sudden, he burst out the doors and ran to the boy's toilets. No one really cared, so after that lesson it was lunch and Iggy was having a contest with a kid named Sam at our school when Damon and I came up behind them. We dacked them both to their ankles, and everyone who saw realized why Iggy had fled from the classroom earlier. Something he was trying to hide in the waistband of his boxers, was very visible. Iggy here, had a boner and everyone saw it."

I stared wide eyed at Fang, then proceeded to look between the boys, one with pink skin and a grin, the other with pink cheeks and an embarrassed expression. Ella, Nudge and I all burst out laughing at the same time. Man would that have been hilarious to see. Once we stopped laughing and our breathing was back to normal, the game continues.

"Ella truth or dare?" he questioned. His face had returned to its usual blankness and for some reason it annoyed me.

"Dare." Dare seems to be the hotspot here.

"I dare you to play scissors paper rock with Iggy." What? Boring? Literally everyone gave Fang a questioning glance, but he held up his hand and spoke again. "Loser has to take an item of clothing off. The winner chooses which item, you do three rounds." Man was he cheeky. Ella flushed but Iggy just smirked. They both raised their fists, determined to win.

"scissors. Paper. Rock." Ella won, throwing paper onto a rock. She grinned then said "shirt." Iggy tugged of his shirt then raised his fists once more. Iggy threw a scissors, and Ella threw a rock, winning again. There wasn't much clothing on Iggy to start, so Ella blushed a little and told him shorts. Iggy stood an dropped them, a little self-conscious. Last round. Ella threw a scissors while Iggy played rock. He grinned victoriously.

"Shirt." Ella flushed but pulled her shirt over her head revealing her bra and what was cupped in them. The three boys stared for a second then averted their eyes. Rolling mine I patted Ella's back. This must be a little awkward for her.

"Damon truth or dare?" she asked. It was weird having him here, but I got over it.

"Truth." Ha he's scared. But smart too. Ella thought for a little.

"if we played seven minutes in heaven, who would you most want to be stuck with?" she asked. Damon seemed to think for a bit but answered a little fast.

"Nudge." Both of them blushed and you'd have to be blind to not get the feeling that there's something going on between those two. Someone needed to spice this game up. My turn was yet to come.

"Iggy truth or dare?" Nudge questioned, a mischievous grin plastered on her gorgeous face. Though it didn't beat Iggy's nor Gazzy's, it was pretty convincing.

"Dare." Ever the eager one. Nudge seemed to think for a minute before her grin grew. Iggy was still sitting there in just his boxers, he was pretty hot, if I'm being honest. I noticed Ella glancing at him every so often through the corner of his eye, Iggy never noticed though, I swear he's blind.

"Iggy, you have to let Fang put the reddest lipstick I own on your lips." Nudge and Ella giggled, and I stifled a snort. When I looked at Iggy's and Fang's faces. It. Was. Priceless. I didn't think Fang was even remotely capable of showing emotion, let alone that much. They both had disgust and fear written in red concealing their faces. I couldn't hold it in this time, and I guess Ella and Nudge couldn't either because all three of us cracked up laughing at the sight of the boys faces. Damon looked like he felt sorry, but he was amused, I could tell because of the grin on his that he was relieved Nudge had picked Fang not him. Nudge handed a tube of red lipstick to fang who reluctantly took it, he took the time too glare at Nudge. She was unfazed. He then took the lid of and twisted the bottom revealing a really, emphasis on the _really_ , red lipstick. The boys were horrified. It was pretty equal; they were both going to be scared and I was pretty sure Fang new nothing along the lines of applying any sort of makeup. He was no professional, but he managed to put on Iggy's lips, covering them completely. He overlined them a little bit, but that made this memory ten times more precious.

"Nudge that was so good, I'm pretty sure Ig is scared though." I told her with a laugh. She turned to me laughing and I think she tried to say 'I know right' but her laughter got the better of her. Once Nudge and Els had stopped laughing and Iggy and Fang had recovered from the dent in their egos, it was Iggy's turn. He looked at me then at Fang, my guess was I was screwed.

"Maxie, truth or dare?" he wore his famous evil-perverted grin as he waited for my reply. What to choose; truth would mean revealing something I more than likely didn't want them to know, and dare would be doing something I probably most definitely didn't want to do. The odds were even, I settled with dare. Maximum ride doesn't back down. I soon regretted those words as Iggy's words flooded from his mouth and filled my ears.

"Maxie and Fang get to spend some private time in the small wardrobe, old fashioned round of seven. Minutes. In. heaven." He emphasised those last words. I was shocked, but I refused to show it. Mr. no emotion and I stood up and glared at each other before heading from the room and into small wardrobe outside the door. He entered first, not bothering with manners like _ladies first_ or holding the door open at the least! We stood in silence for a moment and we both realized that our so 'loveable companions' were standing outside the door, more than like with their ear pressed against it too hear us. I glared at Fang then pulled out my phone and scrolled on Instagram.

"Hey, not fair. No phones." He said, with I think jealousy hidden under a few layers.

"What are you gonna do about it." I asked with eyes cold, glaring into his emotionless ones. In an instant his eyes were as cold as mine and his glare equally as unnerving, it held no effect on me. I was Max.

"Nothing guess I picked the wrong girl when mom showed me the applicants." He replied, dropping the glare with a shrug. Well that was uncalled for. I guess I would do something uncalled for to ease the tension? Yeah. I punched him, square in jaw. Hard. Though not hard enough to do serious damage. I chopped where his neck meets his shoulder, lightly though I knew it would still hurt. He was regaining himself, then he gave me a bunch to my boob. Oh no he didn't. I could deal with pain, it wasn't a big deal for me. And although it didn't hurt his 'gesture' crossed the line. I guess I would cross it too. I gave one swift knee up and met him where it counts. I dropped like a bag of rocks grasping his crotch. He may look scary, but this was priceless. In the heat of the moment I snapped a picture before turning away. I deliberately had the sound on as torture, once I reached the door I looked over my shoulder and waved my phone at him.

"Blackmail, I enjoyed our little time in here. Did you? It sure looks like you did." He glared at me while I flashed him a smile. This was going to be one long year. I turned the door knob and stepped into the hall where Iggy, Damon, Nudge and Ella all pretended to look elsewhere. "Nothing of what you're thinking happened, but I must say. He sucks at fighting." I laughed as I said that and watched as the crowd of four looked at Fang who was still lying on the floor. Lesson learnt. That scenario ended our game of truth or dare for the night. So Iggy put on a horror movies and dealt out snacks from the snack bar. I engulfed the snacks with no shame. I don't understand how some girls starve themselves while in the presence of boys. I mean come on, pathetic. Nudge, Els and I are different in our own ways, though Nudge was your stereotypical popular- I'm assuming- girl she just lacked a couple characteristics, which in my opinion, made her a better person. Ella was sweet and shy but here with us she opened up. I liked that she could. I was happy here. I'd found my group, except for the emotionless black piece of decoration that seemed to stick around for some unknown reason. It kind of annoyed me, but I didn't let it faze me.

 **My biggest chapter yet! okay hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading haha.**


	6. Renovations

"Maaaaaax." I heard my name softly being called. I didn't budge, I swear it was like three in the morning. "MAX!" this time the voice had fear in it, my instincts screaming at me to help the person calling my name I shot up. Well I tried. I got whiplash and the air rushed from my lungs as the force of my pull came back down on me. Somethings keeping me here. My eyes frantically searched for what was holding me down, nothing. So when I tried to get up, slowly this time, I couldn't move. I was in my sleeping bag but I couldn't get out of it. Then it hit me. The war. Fang had duct taped my sleeping bag up with me in it. So I used strength to lift my upper body up until I was in a seated position. Once I was as comfy as being _fricken sticky taped into a sleeping bag_ could get my eyes met Fang's. They held amusement. This was amusing. For him. I glared a cold hard stare that would've made anyone flinch. It held no affect on him. "What's wrong Maxie? Not a morning person? Look at you, damseling in distress. It's a good look on you." He smirked his evil smirk. He is going to get it. I was so furious, that I managed to pry both my arms from my sleeping bag, without breaking the glare. I tore the tape with my bare hands, and released myself from it. Once Fang had realised what I had just done, I already had a choke hold on him, he was backed against the wall at least an inch off the floor.

"Good luck Fang, but I'm going to win this war." I whispered in his ear. I noticed it gave him Goosebumps, I smirked to let him know, that I know I have that effect on him. I let him drop and walked away, looking back to see him staring after me with embarrassment and hatred in his eyes, while he caught his breath. "Don't worry Fangy, I won't go easy on you." I said to him with and evil wink before exiting the room and fetching myself some breakfast.

…

During the day, I had the chauffeur- I found out his name is Miguel- take me into town with Nudge and Ella. I had filled them in with the war details, and my current plan of action. So we all set out the get what we needed. It took a little while but once we had what we needed we headed home. I'm pretty sure Iggy said he Fang and Damon were meeting up with someone to play basketball around 3pm. Perfect. Should leave us enough time to put our plan to action. We got to work. _Oh boy_ , was this going to be good. Nudge told Iggy and Damon that they should all come back to our house again tonight for another sleepover, including their friend. I believe his name was Josh. Anyways we would pick a game to play later and once they got home we would tell them the game we were gonna play and say that we were playing it in Fang's room. It would work perfect because Fang's room would have some new renovations by then, I could hardly wait to see his face. You see, if Fang was the only one who saw our creation, it wouldn't be as funny as it would be if the boys and us girls aren't there too. I'm pretty sure Ig is the only one besides us that have seen Fang's room so the boys will get a surprise.

…

Done! Nudge, Ella and I all slapped high fives while we stared at our accomplishment. This would be so good! We tidied up our mess, and cleaned ourselves up. Just as we met up in the living room we heard a car drive off. _They're here!_ Oh. My. God. I was excited before but now that it's actually happening I couldn't wait.

"ZOMG, they're here. It's happening guys. Okay we need to act cool. We tell them we set up the stuff for the sleepover and we are going to play a game. We all good with anxiety? Or we can ask the boys. Okay we can do this. Act co –" she was cut off because the boys entered the room. We went over to meet them, and their friend.

"Hey girls. Okay so Josh this is Max and Ella, you already know Nudge, and Max and Ella this is Josh." Ig told us. I smiled at Josh, but didn't say anything. Boy was he cute! He had like brownish hair that like swept over his forehead slightly, and then off to the side. He had bluey-hazel eyes, and a tan complexion. He was wearing a soft pink singlet-tank top thingy and basketball pants. He was so cute. He smiled back at me.

"Hi." Ella said shyly. Aw.

"Hey. Nice to meet you two." He said with complete sincerity.

"Okay guys, since your all staying over and it's like 7pm we are going to play a game to kickstart the night? Great any ideas to what game?" Nudge exhaled.

"Never have I ever?" Iggy asked, grinning once again. I nodded in agreement. I couldn't care less what game we played, soon enough we'd be rolling on the floor laughing as soon as Fang saw what we did.

We got different ways of approval from the group, so nudge nodded and said; "Right then, we'll play in Fang's room, don't ask me why just cause I felt like it." Before we renovated it, it was bland, nothing really embarrassing in there, but now. This is going to be great. She received questioning glances but she just shrugged and told Fang to lead the way.

Fang walked ahead and we followed him to his room. There was a slight order, it went; Fang, Iggy, Me, Nudge, Ella, Damon and Josh. He opened the door, looking at the ground, walking a few paces before he stopped abruptly. He stared wide eyed as he took in his surroundings. His once black bedsheets, now pink barbie ones. His grey rug, now a pink love heart. His bare walls now covered in posters and print outs of one direction and Justin Bieber. We hung his most embarrassing boxers from the fan all tied together, and the fan was on. His boxers were waving around the room. Priceless. Basically we converted his black room into a cheesy, teenager fan girl's PINK room. I snapped a quick photo of his face and the boys faces before us girls erupted in laughter.

"Woah Fang, I didn't think you were a boy band loving teenage girl." Josh said, with a shocked and amused expression.

"You've changed man, I don't come in here for a week and you hit rock bottom?" Iggy said looking somewhat concerned but looked like he was stifling laughter. Damon was speechless and Fang's face was as red as a tomato.

"Mr. No Emotion sure seems to show a lot of emotion towards Justin Bieber, and One Direction. Jeez Fang, I really though you liked black, seems to me that pink is your favourite colour now." I said after I had calmed down from y fit of laughter. Nudge and Ella had too but were still giggling and grinning like crazy. Could you blame them? Nope.

Fang slowly turned to where I was laughing and glared a cold, hard stare filled with rage and hatred. Damn I thought I was the only one who could pull that off. He practically had steam coming out his ears. "MAX, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" He practically screamed at me. I put on my innocent smile.

 **Here it is, hope you guys liked it!**


	7. The Flock

**Sorry I haven't updated recently. I'm on my christmas holidays right now and taking a road trip around. So yeah I will try to post soon. No promises cause this is the plan for another two weeks.**

 **Also someone commented asking what ZOMG means;**

 **In all honesty I don't think it stands for anything, I just think that when Nudge's motor mouth kicked in she muffled her words and it kind of stuck.**

 **Anyways hope everyone had a good Christmas and a Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

"Oh whatever do you mean, Fangy?" I said in a sing-song voice. He just glared harder.

"We will play the game in another room, as for you Max." he spat my name out like poison. "I will deal with you later." He held the glare as we exited the room. Nudge, Ella and I were still laughing our asses off, completely unaffected by one _very_ angry Fang.

Just like we had planned, we went to the cinema room, and dumped ourselves onto our sleeping bags. While Iggy started our game of never have I ever. We held ten fingers up, waiting for Iggy to say the first one.

"Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex, excluding family." He said. I watched as Nudge's finger went down, her cheeks flushed. Everyone just looked at her.

"What? It was in a game of chicken and I'm not a chicken so I didn't pull away, neither did the girl, so we kissed." She tried to shrug it off but it was obvious she was embarrassed. "just continue." She said dismissively. It was Josh's turn.

"Never have I ever not worn underwear outside of the house." It was confusing but he meant like free-balling or commando. Haha. Iggy blushed and pulled one of his fingers down.

"It was one time!" he said, and we all cracked up laughing. Damon's turn.

"Never have I ever cheated on my girlfriend/boyfriend." No one's finger went down and I was glad. Nudge's turn.

"Never have I ever skinny dipped." Oh crap. I slowly peeled one of my fingers down as the group looked around for who had. They noticed. Damn. They all looked shocked.

"Okay so it was part of a bet, and I don't back down, I ended up getting one hundred and fifty dollars from that bet, and no one even saw anything so it was a win-win situation." I explained to them. They all nodded, a few laughed and Iggy grinned.

"Ah Maxie, I am so proud." Iggy told me. I chuckled. I looked at the faces of the group, they looked surprised, understanding and, humorous. Except for one. Mr. No Emotion. He was staring at me, almost like assessing me. He had a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite figure out. Oh well. Ella's turn.

"Never have I ever fantasised about someone in this room." She said a little shy-ish. Iggy's finger went down in a flash.

"I'm just gonna say it." Iggy says, then proceeds in a so called 'girly' voice. "Oh Fangy I've been holding this in for too long, I fantasise about you every night, and I'm ready to make Figgy real." Fang looked nonplussed, then smirked.

"Oh Iggy, you said it just how I would, I fantasise about you too, about us, about what we could be. Figgy is real Iggy. I love you Iggy." He said attempting a 'girly' voice just like Iggy.

"I love you too Fangy." Iggy replied then they both stared at each other with what I assumed would be 'loving eyes' until they cracked up with the group joining in. Huh, I've never seen that side of Fang. I guess he isn't actually a snob, but he isn't a gentle man either. I'm due for payback soon. My turn. Ha.

"Never have I ever seen the private parts of the opposite sex, whether it be a nude or in person. But by someone you know." I said grinning. I haven't obviously but I was sure someone here would have. We are fifteen and yeah that's young, but we live our lives how we want. I watched as Iggy's, Fang's, Damon's, Josh's and Nudge's hands went down. Wow that's more than I expected. In order they explained their situations.

"Okay so I was 'dating' this girl like not too long ago," Iggy put air quotes on the word dating as he said it. Hmm. "and we had plans to go to the beach, I had no clue she was in the bathroom, because the door wasn't locked, so I walked in and she was topless. So I was there then I wasn't. I left as fast as I could, and came home." Ha, I expected something more perverted than that but okay. Fang's started to speak up and I was eager to hear what he had to say.

"Um, well, there was this girl, her name was Brigid and she was really interesting but we weren't dating. One day I was on Instagram and talking to her, she 'accidentally sent one of her nudes to me. I. was. Scared. She went to a different school so I didn't know she was a slut but yeah. I blocked her after that and so on." He said bored, but he also seemed nervous for some reason.

"Well I was at a party, I wasn't drunk but this girl was talking to me, when some other girl ran up and dacked her. Her undies came down to and I saw what was supposed to be hidden. I just walked away cause she was so embarrassed and so was I." Damon explained, sort of sheepishly.

"Well, this chick just flashed her boobs at me, and I was like that's nice and just continued with my day." Well that was simple. Huh, I'm start calling josh Mr. simple. Fang was Mr. No Emotion, Iggy was Mr. perverted-sexist-pig, and I didn't have one for Damon yet. But I will get one.

"Uh, so you see, I don't really want to explain, because nobody knows, but since you guys did I have too. Except mines more awkward though. Oh well, here we go. So since I live with Iggy, one day he was showering, but I didn't know, so I walked in and saw him, he had his eyes closed so he didn't see me, I was surprised he didn't hear me though, I swear he has super hearing. Anyway basically I just darted into my room and forced myself to forget about it. This was a while ago so I didn't have any girlfriends to talk about to so it's been killing me but now you all know. And Ig I'm sorry, but I love you like a sister and we grew up together so yeah." Nudge was pink, but Iggy being white, _usually anyways,_ was the reddest I had ever seen him. He resembled a tomato, I swear. Everything stayed quiet while we processed this information, and almost as if it was planned, everyone but Nudge and Iggy, burst out laughing. Once it had passed and Iggy got over it we continued. We played for another half an hour before some of us started passing out. So we decided to go to bed. It was peaceful, I liked this group, the main ones though. -Fang is starting to warm up to me but I wont let him know. I'm going to win this war. – that is Iggy, Fang, Nudge, Ella, Gazzy and Angel. I need a name. I thought for a while, but then one came to me, I don't know why but it suited. I had a name for us. And it was the Flock.


	8. Wings were made to fly

**Warning, this chapter is quite cliche. But I have been thinking. I might not choose to continue this story, considering I came into the fandom late, and school starts in a week or so. Review if i should continue, if not ignore this. Enjoy this chapter.**

I woke up first the next morning. Well at least I thought I had. It turns out that Mr. No Emotion was up but was still in his sleeping bag. Eh, I got out of my sleeping bag and headed to the kitchen. I scanned the fridge and cupboards and decided on some frosted flakes. While I was eating Fang came out and glared at me, then smirked. What? Was I missing something? I looked down at my cereal, oh no. How did I not notice? The milk was blue! And now the frosted flakes were too. How the heck did he do that? And how did he know that I was going to have cereal? Beats me. Then I realised something, if the milk and cereal is blue then…. I shot up and ran to the bathroom, passing a smug Fang on the way. I locked the door and looked in the mirror. My lips were blue! And not just slightly blue they were like opaque. And my teeth and tongue. Oh. My. God. Fang. Is. Going. To. Die. And I know just what I'm going to do. So I scrubbed my lips until they were red from friction and only slightly blue. I brushed my teeth which got rid of most of the colour. Thank god. That wouldn't have been pretty. Now revenge. I walked back into the kitchen and Iggy was up cooking pancakes, good I didn't get to finish my cereal. Josh and Damon were at the table talking. Fang was MIA and I'm pretty sure the girls were still sleeping. I walked to the cinema and found Nudge and Ella sound asleep on their mattresses. Ha not for long. I whisper their names…nothing.

"ELLA NUDGE WAKE UP!" I yelled. I watched in satisfaction as they shot up and looked around. Both pairs of eyes met mine and I was welcomed by too harmless glares.

"What the hell, Max." They both whined in unison.

"Come on, Iggy's making pancakes and everyone else is up." I told them as I walked with them towards the kitchen once again. We entered to find three stacks of pancakes waiting for us. Boy did those look inviting. I sped to the table and dug in. De-lish-e-ous. Mm Iggy can definitely cook.

…

Later on that day once everyone left, I decided to nap. These last two nights had tired me out. I curled my-self in my sheets and drifted off to sleep. This bed was unbelievably comfy, perks of being rich I guess. I dreamt, it was half dream half nightmare, it felt so real, and almost like a memory.

 _I was running, fast. Like unnaturally fast. As far as I could see, the environment surrounding me was a mass of trees. Woods. I heard faint barks from behind me and realised I was running because I was being chased. I wouldn't risk a look back even if it was to figure out just what it is that's pursuing me. I was dressed in a robe, similar to the ones you get at the hospital, except these cover everything. I felt a breeze down my back and realised there must be holes in it. I looked forward once again and it dawned on me just how far I could actually see. Further than any human could ever see that's for sure. But, I'm human. This feeling was so… so exhilarating, so right. I saw light filtering through the trees up ahead, a clearing. I poured on the speed desperate to get away from those chasing me. The growls and snarls were closer, and as I reached the clearing I realised that it wasn't a clearing. It was a cliff. I speed was too fast to slow down and I was launched off the rocky terrain, into the world of freefalling. I waited for my brain to catch on, but I wasn't scared. I have a fear of falling but it seems to have no effect right now. I then felt something snap out from within the robe, and suddenly I was yanked upward and into the air. It felt like I had an extra pair of arms almost like flapping behind me, except when I turned it was better that an extra pair of arms, way better. Wings. I had wings. Fourteen feet of white, black and brown streaked wings. They were beautiful. Now this was exhilarating. I was flying. Three thousand feet above the cliff where half human half wolf creatures angrily howl. It felt amazing, just so right. I was free. I closed my eyes and relished in the pure happiness that radiated off of my body. When my eyes fluttered open I noticed I was accompanied by five other beings with wings. I recognised each and every one of them. Flying in a vee, too my right was Fang, strangely enough. To my left was Iggy. Behind Fang was Nudge followed by Gazzy. Behind Iggy was Angel, followed by a small Scottie dog with black wings. I recognised him as the Scottie that followed Angel around all the time. I blinked and opened my eyes, to a dark night, I was alone. Flying with only my thoughts to comfort me. I recognised the place as my mother's house she grew up in, in Arizona. All of a sudden a piercing sting lodged itself in my right wing, and I felt myself falling. Spiralling down towards a gruesome death. I tried my best to get some wind beneath my wings, but I guess they give you two wings because you can't fly with just one. I screamed in my head hoping Angel will hear this and tell my flock what I couldn't tell them._

 _"Angel sweetie, if you can hear me, I'm afraid it's time for me to say goodbye. Somethings happened and by the time you find me it will be too late. I want you to tell my flock I love them. I love you my little Angel, I love my little trooper Gazzy, I love my motor mouth Nudge, I love my sexist-pig-chef Iggy, and I love my right hand man Fang. Fang will take care of you guys. Tell Ella and Mum I love them. I miss you guys already, and I'm truly sorry for leaving like this, but I'll see you one day soon."_

 _Just before I was squashed like a bug on the windshield of the earth, I was ripped from my dream._

I shot up, panting heavily and shaking. I think I screamed but I'm not sure. Just as I regained myself, I heard a scream that most definitely didn't come from me. Angel. No, not my little Angel. I raced out of the house and into Angel's, searching for my little baby. I found her crying in a ball on her beg. I scooped he up and cooed at her. I did this chirp thing with my throat that I didn't even know I could do. It calmed her to the point where she was taking shuddering breaths.

"It's okay Angel, what happened?" I asked soothingly. Her small shaking body ached my heart as I saw how vulnerable she looked. Nothing should make a girl look that scared.

"I had a nightmare." She sighed through sniffles.

"What was it about?" I questioned, curious as I just had a nightmare too.

"Well me, you, Gaz, Ig, Nudge, Fang and total, had wings and we were flying together. Then I was in a room that I recognised but I don't know where from when I think I heard your thoughts. _Angel sweetie, if you can hear me, I'm afraid it's time for me to say goodbye. Somethings happened and by the time you find me it will be too late. I want you to tell my flock I love them. I love you my little Angel, I love my little trooper Gazzy, I love my motor mouth Nudge, I love my sexist-pig-chef Iggy, and I love my right hand man Fang. Fang will take care of you guys. Tell Ella and Mum I love them. I miss you guys already, and I'm truly sorry for leaving like this, but I'll see you one day soon." She recited the thoughts from my dream exactly. Okay now this was creepy. I think the shock was written on my face because Angel looked up at me with a confused expression. "what?"_

"It's nothing sweetie, do you want to go back to sleep?" I asked, already knowing it was going to be a no. She shook her head, how did I know?

"Can I hang out with you Maxie?" I grimaced at her nickname, only Angel can get away with calling me Maxie. I nodded and hoisted her onto my hip. I was thinking about how the name I made up for my new group of friends strangely fit with the dream I just had, and it was even used in it. Although I have to admit we suited wings, almost like we were meant to have them.


	9. Family of friends

**Sorry for waiting so long to post, but either I'll keep this story going, or I'll just post what I have written already. Reply with what you would rather. Enjoy!**

FANG POV

Who the hell did this girl think she was? He couldn't care less if she was from Australia, but she's in America now, and living in _his_ house. He should've picked another girl. He would've picked the pretty red haired girl – Brigid Dwyer. She's been here for less than a week and she's already pulling pranks on him? That had surprised him. It was just so out of character for girls. Well at least for the girls he knew. He had to show her who's boss, so far he's losing this unspoken war. There was no way in hell he'd let himself lose in a prank war to a _girl._ Fang couldn't help but feel like this war was more than just a prank war. It was her move anyway, he absentmindedly wondered what sort of situation she'd put him in. She had already turned his skin pink! Embarrassed him by ' _renovating'_ his room with more Pink! She was good. Better than good. He couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of worry eat at the back of his mind as she was probably off somewhere plotting her revenge right now. Maximum Ride was a girl Fang thought never existed. Yet here she was and he couldn't figure her out. He has a year exactly to do so, and he swore he would. He would figure her out. But first he would win this war.

MAX POV

That boy was the worst host brother I could possibly have gotten. I mean, who did he think he was. I don't care if I'm in America right now because I come from Australia, that's where my roots are, and that's where they shall stay. I'm not going to change just because I'm residing in another continent for a year, let alone for the happiness of a certain emotionless _boy_. Now how to get him back. It had to be big. I would wait until Friday came and then strike, giving him the satisfaction of thinking he won. Once he believed I had given up I would hit him with my best one yet. It was currently Wednesday, I had been living here for three nights, and I was loving every second of it.

The rest of the day went sort of like this;

Dramatic phone call with mum.

Dramatic 'girl time' with Nudge and Ella, sometimes Angel.

Dinner provided by the only worthy chef, Iggy.

And now the present; I was pushed against the wall by, wait for it….. Mr. Show No Emotion. As to why? I have no clue.

"So Max, your little schemes are cute, looks like you've given up? I knew you would realise you couldn't beat me. It was just a matter of time." He whispered, making my insides shiver. His voice was deep and husky. I decided to turn this into a game, have a little fun.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" I said my voice equally as hushed and in a way – slightly seducing. Haha. He looked surprised for about a millisecond before his face fell back to it's normal impassive expression.

"Just give in Ride, You know you're not going to win." I grinned when he said this, knowing the perfect response I could use.

"Make me." I said in the same tone as my previous statement. It caught him off guard, boys are so helpless. Those two words said in the right way and they are putty in anyone's hands. I stepped out of his presence and walked away, leaving him with my last words. Honestly it was hilarious.

Boys.

I decided to go hang out with Iggy, he was playing some game on his Xbox. Well at least that's what I had assumed but it was Nudge who was playing while Iggy was fiddling with some dangerous looking items. I plopped down next to him and watched him for a few minutes until he noticed me.

"Hey Maxie, how long have you been there?" he question, a menacing look in his eye. I glared at him and opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it. "Now, now Maxie. I'm your new brother, we are all family here. Therefore I am entitled to give you a nickname, am I not?" he grinned.

"Why no dear Igward, but I warn you a bad nickname is the least of your worries if you decide to continue calling me that. And trust me, I don't think you want to see the worst I could do." With that I gave him a wink and grabbed a controller joining Nudge.

"What was that about huh?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows at me. Oh god she thinks that?

"Nudge, Nudge, Nudge. My dear _brother_ Igward and I had a little disagreement, but its sorted now." I said emphasising 'brother', the look in my eyes dared her to go further.

"What about Fang? Your little prank war, I haven't seen him so involved in anything for so long." She said, looking kind of awed. I guess maybe Fang used to have emotions.

"Fang? Haha the prank war is so much fun, makes me comfortable. Makes me feel right at home, except not really, I don't have siblings. I only pranked my friends and sometimes my mum." I laughed emotionlessly. I always wondered what it would have been like if that douche of a guy never took my half-sister with him. I wonder if we'd be close or not. I wonder a lot about that subject, whether she'd like me, or if I'd like her.

"Max? Maaaax?" Nudge snapped me out of my thoughts. "Everything okay in Max land?" I nodded. "Great because you totally changed the subject from Fang, I feel like he likes you, and maybe you like him back? ZOMG if you did that would be great, maybe we'd get the old Fang back. The happy one. I can only wish. Anyways do you like him? Do you think he likes you, I'll ask Iggy he's the closest to Fang. Hey Ig, do you think Fangy likes Maxie?" Not her too. I groaned.

"Hmm, he does seem more, what's the word…involved. Since Maxie got here he's come to more dinners and hung out with us more, who knows Maybe Maxie is bringing the old Fang back." He said that almost tauntingly, to which I returned with a cold glare. Then Nudge squealed and fell back onto the couch. That girl.

"Guys, I don't like Fang and he most definitely doesn't like me. We are in a war, enemies aren't friends let alone more than that." I scoffed, no chance that I liked Fang, no way. I bet he feels the same.

We hung out for a few more hours after that, playing video games, watching movies, pigging out on junk food the usual. Until my watched chimed midnight and I headed back to my house. It's so laidback here. Literally I don't even have to be quiet when entering because;

1- Alice, Felicity and Stacey are barely home, the older kids practically raise the younger ones. But it's no Biggie. They need to work.

2- I couldn't care less if I woke up Mr. Show no Emotion.

3- Even if the parents were home they don't really care. It's great.

I love having a big family of friends, its great. Its different. But it's better than I ever imagined. With those final thoughts my mind drifted from consciousness.


	10. Morning Breezes

**Hey people, heres your next chapter!**

Fang POV

Have I done it? Did I win the war? Tomorrow is the last day of winter break and Max hasn't made a move nor has she hinted that she will. I can't help but feel slightly upset that our war might be over, being totally honest it was fun. But Max on the other hand, total pain in my ass. What was my actual reasoning for picking her? I can't remember but something pulled me towards her. I was also outnumbered, everyone had voted on her. I wonder if any of them are thinking it was a mistake. I mean I would be surprised, the way she acts around Angel, it's just adorable. Looking at Max you don't see a soft side but look at her with Angel and that's the Max everyone wants to be with. She's so gentle and sweet, just watching her interact says that she'd throw herself in front of a bullet if it was the save the people she loved. She is a good person, just not the same with me. Angel also seemed to find a liking to Max, she's practically a telepath, she can read anyone. The best judge of character there is. So when Angel chose Max I don't think anyone could argue, and seeing them together just proves my point. But just one look at Max and you see she's not your average girl. Even hearing her name is one clue.

…

My last day of freedom. Spend it wisely. Those were my first thoughts, unfortunately those thoughts flew out the window when I realised I wouldn't have much choice at how I spend today seeing as the decisions already been made. My bed is bare, no sheets, no comforter, no blanket, no nothing. It wasn't until I breeze hit me where breezes shouldn't did I realize that the bed wasn't the only thing bare. I stifled a shriek as I realised that being in my birthday suit with my curtains drawn, showing the world exactly what I did not wish it to see. I shot up hiding my crotch with my hands and inched over to the cloth. I forcefully shut them and checked my wardrobe for something to wear. Only problem: it's empty. Not an inch of fabric anywhere. I made my way to the desk where a present and card lay. I popped open the card and read:

 _Mornin' Fangles,_

 _Nice breeze this morning hey? Well anyways, just letting you know that one; you didn't win, sorry to scrape some of your ego away but I'm just getting started. And two; hope you enjoy your attire for the day._

 _-Max_

Cautiously I unwrapped the present and staring up at me, to my absolute horror was something I thought I wouldn't be caught dead in. Man I'm really going to have to do some serious rethinking. I mean how smart was I to start a war with Max? I had no idea of what she was capable of doing. And as she said she's just getting started, god. Okay I need a plan. I'm not wearing those god awful Dora the explorer, little girls under wear, no way.

Oh god. It's been an hour of me tearing my hair out trying to come up with another solution. So far, not so good. I have been laying on my bed butt _naked_ , fully knowing anyone could walk in here and be scarred for life. But hey it's not as bad as having to freaking wear Dora undies. Ugh.

Swallowing my pride, my ego, and my manhood. I slipped on the dreadful fabric and turned to the door.

One…

Two…

Three…

I launched myself out the door, knowing Max would be somewhere waiting. I ran across the hall, in to her room. Shoving myself in her closet I peered through her clothes and thanked heaven she was tomboyish. I pulled something pink out, _why on earth is this in her closet?_ It was a tight, bright pink spaghetti strap top that would only just conceal her breasts. _Breasts, Max's breasts._ Snap out of it Fang! Remember what your wearing, she did that to you! I looked down at the pink top one more time and a smirk crept to my face as I imagined Max actually wearing this. This could be potential revenge.

 _Click._

Or not.

I look up and saw everyone standing there with Max in the middle holding her phone. My brain registered what that must have look like. I was standing in a _girls_ closet, with a _pink_ pair of Dora undies on, holding a _pink_ top, with a smirk as I looked down at it. Oh. My. Freaking. God.

There was a moment of silence as we all just stared back at each other, until they all busted out in laughter while I stood there hiding my _area_ , and trying to patch up the big, gaping, fatal wound in my ego.

Once they composed themselves again, Max threw me some clothes and strode towards me. She leaned, still frozen in shock I didn't take much noticed until her breath coated the skin on my neck like a blanket.

"I win."

I pulled myself together enough to reply;

"Not yet Princess."

Oooh Max did not like being called Princess, but she pushed it down and kept the act up.

"Tell you what buddy, you drop it and surrender, I'll do a little something for you in return."

 _Oh._

 _My._

 _God._

I froze, I was frozen, for umpteenth time that day. I felt my mouth drop and heat rise to my cheeks, as the blood rushed down south. My hands tried to cover my parts a little more now as I hid my now, _hard_ penis from everyone.

 _Click._

God dammit! I fell for Max's act. Nevertheless that was _hot._ Like crazy hot. Wait! What am I thinking? NO, no, no, no. Max is my sort of sister/enemy. I don't like her. Not a cell in my body will tell you otherwise.

 **Review!**


	11. I'm popular?

**Hey those of you who are still reading this, I apologise for the pretty crappy writing lately, it was quite a few months back that i had the inspiration for this story, and it's fading. However i will finish it, i can't promise whether it will be good or bad. I'm beginning to wrap it up next chapter so... Enjoy!**

MAX POV

I watched as Fang debated in his head. Gosh we got him so good. I wonder if he will strike back after this. Hmm. I can't believe he fell for it though, like really? I'm me, and I would never, and I mean never, go there with Fang. Never. The flock and I exited the room and waited as Fang dressed. We were all sprawled around the lounge and dining rooms, as Iggy whipped up some pancakes and bacon. He came out in his usual black attire, but today it was accompanied by the rosy redness on his cheeks.

"Enjoy your morning Fangles?" I questioned, amusement laced in my words. He glared, and I was surprised that someone like him could almost match the intensity of my glare, _almost_.

TIME SKIP.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. SMASH!_ Great my first day and I already broke the alarm clock. Whoops. I showered and dressed in my usual fashion; a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, and a deep blue tank, I paired it with my deep blue converse and pulled my knotted waves into a ponytail. My hair was getting long; even tied up it reached my lower back. I stuffed the necessities into my black leather 'Fudge.' Bag and tossed it over my shoulder. Heading downstairs I spied a note on the counter, reading;

 _Morning Maxie,_

 _Fangie-poo usually leaves early to pick up his girlfriend so it should just be you, pop over to my house for some breaky, and we'll leave from there._

 _Kisses, mwah mwah._

 _Iggles._

Haha, I can hear that coming out of his mouth. I headed to their house, inhaled waffles and before I knew it we were pulling into the school parking lot. It was a fairly small school. A couple hundred in my grade. I'm in grade 11, a junior I believe it's called over here. So Ella, Iggy, Nudge and I entered the school doors. It's really loud in here. Oh, well at least it _was_. The second we walked in it silenced. Everyone stared. Nudge leaned back so only we could hear what he said next.

"Okay so here's the deal. Our family is slightly famous in this town, and Fang and Iggy are kind of the most popular males at this school. Me and another girl named Lissa are the most popular girls, but I hate her she's a slut but also Fangs current girlfriend. Okay back on track. Considering this, everyone knows we were having two exchange students and that they were girls. And since you two are on the attractive side, your popularity will be up with us, meaning you two are going to be the most popular girls at this school. Capiche?"

No! not Capiche! I don't want to be popular. I'd rather be unnoticed. Nevertheless we nodded and Iggy walked us to the office, we got our timetables and locker info so we decided to sit and wait until the bell. I concluded that we were currently at the popular's table. Nudge was blabbering away with Josh and Damon, also popular's. There was a blonde here, Nudge informed me her name was Star, she was accompanied by an Asian girl with hair that I would kill for, her name was Kate. Star and a guy named Ratchet were together, and Kate and girl named Maya were together. Maya had dirty blonde hair like me, we looked similar but she was obviously prettier. Huh, I pat Kate on the back mentally for coming out, and I'm not judging or anything but I pat the school on the back for still practically worshipping them as popular's even though being gay is supposedly frowned on these days. But I didn't have anything against it. There was a kid around fourteen, Nudges age, both freshmen. His name was Holden, and apparently he was crushing on Kate. Poor kid, I wonder if he knows she's gay and taken. The only people that I know of that were missing happened to be; Fang and this Lissa chick.

Anyways the warning bell rung so I headed to my locker, when I got there I saw a head of red and black hair pushed up against each other, the redhead being pushed up against my locker with one of her exposed legs hitched on the Black haired boys waist while they played a game of tonsil hockey. I had to use all my strength to keep from heaving up my breakfast right then and there, instead I opted for shouting; "Hey lovebirds, no PDA on my locker thanks, and get a room!" People looked at me with shocked faces, I didn't understand why until the black haired guy turned out to be Fang and I guessed the red haired wonder was this Lissa figure. Well I'm sorry dweebs but popularity doesn't run my life, I say and do what I want.

"Excuse me? Okay here's the deal slut. No one interrupts me and Fangie, Okay? Now go burn your clothes I can't bear to look at you." Lissa sneered.

"Okay here's my deal _slut_. I've been here for twenty minutes. The first word anyone used to describe you was slut. So reality check before you go name calling. And I did just interrupt you and 'Fangie' didn't I? And onto my clothes, sweetie, at least I'm wearing clothes and not a few cloths to cover up your bush, and bust. Now if I were you, I'd refrain from pissing me off again. You wouldn't like to see me angry." With that I shoved her off my locker grabbed my books, and walked past her. "Close your mouth pumpkin, wouldn't want to catch flies now would we?" I motioned to the jaw hanging loosely on the ground. She shrieked and stalked of, however the one who stayed silent this whole time didn't. "You too Emo boy." And I walked to my first class.

FANG POV

She did not just do that did she? That was so totally badass, but I learned not to mess with Max. and I'm sorry to my hoe of a girlfriend, but she's in for it.


	12. AN again guys, sorry

Hey guys, I'm really sorry that there is no chapter but the next is not finished. I'm open to adoption of the story if anyone wants to just PM me, and as soon as the next chapter is out its all yours. Thank you.


	13. I have a date?

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. This chapter is shorter than my usual ones, sorry about that. Enjoy.**

MAX POV

The first week of school flew by, I got used to the whole free dress thing, Lissa annoyed the shit out of me but she got what she deserved, I mean I heard her talking about getting a nose job. I just helped her out. And Nudge was right I am popular, like way more than I am back in Australia, and I don't mind it but I'd rather be able to walk through the halls without being looked at like I'm an experiment. Anyways, Fang and Lissa have been more productive than ever. Quite literally in fact. See yesterday (Friday) I walked in to Fang's room. Though expected to see Fang in there, I didn't expect to see him in the act of conceiving a child with ole ginger pubes. Not even lying, I saw them. I'm sure like any other sane person would, I spent the remainder of my day trying to bleach my eyes without ridding myself of my sight. Any who, my weekend seemed to be burdened of incidents much like the one from Friday. I swear if he ends up a dad I'll be slapping the absolute shit out of him. Idiots, freaking mating like rabbits.

I even got tricked into a date. With the star football player; Dylan. So that's where I'm off to now. Meeting him at the little ice cream shop downtown. However my choice of clothing was not approved by Nudge and Ella. They did their usual torture routine, except the worst part is they got everyone downstairs for the 'reveal'. Blech, I don't even know what I look like and I'm supposed to show everyone down stairs. To be honest the fact that the girls managed to get me into a dress amazes me, but then again I don't recall putting it on.

Back to the present, walking down the stairs in black leather boots, badass; yes, easy; no. Yet I still managed to reach ground level in one piece. I slowly lifted my head as gasps and squeals erupted from the small crowd. I took in Iggy's approving smirk, _perve_ ; Gazzy's surprise.

"Woah, who knew Max looked good in a dress." I smiled at the innocence radiating from him. Cutie. I switched my gaze to Angel as she barrelled into me. "Max. Max. Max! Oh your so pretty. You know one day when I'm as old as you, I hope I'm just as pretty too." My heart just melted.

"Aw sweetie, I promise you that you'll be the most gorgeous girl anyone will ever see." I had her in my arms, and she giggled. Lastly as my baby ran off, I looked at Fang. Our emotionless boy, wait for it…. Was showing emotion! Woah, the world was ending. As much surprise and shock as Fang could portray, was painted on his face as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Walking up to him I pushed his jaw back into position and smirked. He blushed. Another point for Max.

"Eh, I've seen better." He said, triggering my snappy attitude. However I decided to use his 'modesty' against him.

"Oh I'm sure you have, but that's because you haven't really seen me." My whisper sparked a chill from him. I winked and turned to everyone else. "I'll see you later everyone."

FANG POV

I stared after Max as she left, no matter how much _attention_ I'd been getting from Lissa this past week, I don't recall ever being this turned on. You know, apparently Max was a nobody back in Australia, but man was she something else.

…

MAX POV

It's around nine o'clock and Dylan has my hand in his as we walk through the streets of this small town. The two of us licking out ice creams, and talking about anything. The date was average, Dylan was average, everything about tonight was average. Except for the Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream in my hand right now. That's what I call heaven.

"So what's it like in Australia?" Dylan asked.

"Um, well I didn't really get around much but its definitely hot and homey." He smirked.

"I bet it's not as homey as here though." I inwardly cringe. What the heck?

"Uh actually, it's my home but I do love it here, especially with my new friends, they've become my second family. I couldn't imagine life without them."

"Or me hey?" I'm ready to bang my head against a wall.

"Dylan, I had fun tonight but-" Pain and blood suddenly erupted from my core, I'd never felt something so bad. Barely registering my screams or those of the bystanders, Dylan was frozen a shocked look on his face, and me? I was falling to the ground, cradling the gaping wound, while the world passed me in slow motion. Dylan didn't move to catch me, he just watched. The last thing I saw was the jackass turning and leaving me here, once I couldn't pick out his footsteps through the developing crowd my consciousness left me.

 **Also sorry for my lack of detail, not for the cliffy though.**


End file.
